This invention relates to novel compounds. More particularly, this invention relates to organotin compounds, a method for their preparation, herbicidal compositions containing such compounds and to a method of controlling the growth of weeds and other undesirable vegetation.
The undesirability of a mixed growth of weed plants and crop plants is universally acknowledged. Such weed plants, including the monocotyledonous and dicotyledonous weeds such as mustard, pigweed, crabgrass, and foxtail, are undesirable from the standpoint of competing with commercial crops for vital soil nutrients. The result is frequently the harvesting of lower yields and poorer crops than might otherwise be obtained.
While it has been possible to control weed growth by mechanical means, with the aid of horse- or tractor-drawn cultivators, such efforts are time-consuming laborious tasks. More recently, it has been possible to control weed growth by the periodic application of biologically-active compounds having pre-emergent and/or post-emergent activity.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel organotin compounds and a method for their preparation.
A further object of the present invention is to provide novel compounds which are useful as pre-emergent and post-emergent herbicides.
Another object is to provide herbicidal compositions containing the novel organotin compounds of the invention.
A still further object is to provide a method of controlling the growth of weeds and other undesirable vegetation.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent from consideration of the invention described more fully hereinafter.